


Prodigal Son//Tim Drake x OC

by PersonaShadowEgo



Series: The Pretty Reckless [1]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DC Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShadowEgo/pseuds/PersonaShadowEgo
Summary: “The world would always have the liars and traitors and thieves, but there were still those who were good at heart.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Original Character(s)
Series: The Pretty Reckless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651399
Kudos: 7





	1. Log Entry #1: Begin Again

I am a failed Cadmus experiment. I don’t know my name. I don’t even know if I have a name. I was created with the DNA of Wonder Woman with the intent to be a super weapon capable of taking on the whole Justice League. But the cloning process was a failure. The only similarities I have to the Wonder Woman are super strength and appearance. My other abilities were an unexpected side effect. Because of my failure, the scientists tried to fix me with surgeries and experiments everyday. At least what I assume to be every day. Time in Cadmus isn’t really relevant, I don’t know when it’s day or when it’s night; it always just is. Today I escaped Cadmus, because I overheard the scientists say they were giving up on trying to fix me and I was to be exterminated the next day. My other abilities that I mentioned, I don’t know how they work, I don’t know what they are, I don’t know how to stop them. All I know is the scientists are scared of them. And whatever form of emotion I felt upon hearing of my upcoming execution must have triggered my abilities, because in seconds my body radiated dark pink and black flames, and everything in the room flew back from me. The scientists were scared of it and so I used that to my advantage. I ran. I busted through every locked door, and burned anyone who tried to stop me. Leaving in my wake a burning building and charred bodies. I didn’t care how many people I had to kill, all I cared about was getting out of there. After what seemed to be forever of running through the Cadmus walls I thought for sure I was running in circles, but then I found the door that led to the outside. I ran out the door and kept running, only looking back to hear pained screams and the building collapsing in flames. Once I was so far away from Cadmus that I didn’t know where I was, I stopped and took in my surroundings. I saw.....everything. These small green hairs sticking out of the ground that didn’t feel like hairs, large wood poles with strangely shaped green papers hanging on top of them, and a white circle in the sky lighting up everything in the dark. It was overwhelming, I had never seen any of this in my short life. But pushing my awe at the world away, I kept going. I didn’t know where I was going, just somewhere. Eventually I came to what appeared to be civilization. The sign at the front of the cluster of buildings read “Gotham City” so I can only assume that is what this place is called. There were so many buildings and so many people, it was the perfect place to hide from Cadmus because they’d never be able to find me in that chaos. So now here I am, in an alleyway in Gotham City, writing this log entry to keep my sanity, trying to figure out what to do next.

I will give updates again when I have any.

Authorization signature:

I don’t have a name


	2. Log Entry #2

It has been approximately 4 weeks since I escaped Cadmus. The world is so much more different than I expected it to be. It’s dark, cold, violent, and disgusting. The first time I experienced what I discovered is called rain I thought I was being attacked by a barrage of bullets. I’ve seen other people living in the alleyways like me. I was able to ditch my Cadmus jumpsuit for some jeans, a tank top, and a hoodie I found in a dumpster near the shopping center. The people here are horrible. I’ve gotten into so many fights with people just looking to ruin someone else’s day. The other day a man tried to assault me, so I smashed his skull into a wall. I think he died, but I didn’t stick around long enough to find out. Sure fighting random slums is annoying, but at least my combat training is being out to use. To survive out here you gotta fight and protect yourself. At least that’s what I’ve figured out how to do. I keep hearing about this masked vigilante that roams Gotham City at night helping people in danger. I’ve heard people refer to him as Batman. I don’t understand why someone would go through the trouble of trying to protect these streets when it’s a losing battle. There will always be criminals out no matter how many you take down. But still, it is a nice thought to now there’s someone out there trying to help us. Sometimes at night, I catch a glimpse of him jumping from rooftop to rooftop with a kid with him. I have to admit, with all the chatter I’ve heard about this Batman, my adrenaline spiked whenever I catch a glimpse of him. Whether from admiration because of what he does, or from fear because if he found me and found out all I had done, that would be the end of me. I both admire and fear the bat and I think that’s a good balance. I respect what he does, just far away from him. This morning I had to pick pocket several people to be able to get food for breakfast. I got enough cash to get a pancake from one of those hole-in-the-wall diners. The waitress in the diner was nice enough, but it was difficult to tell that my disheveled appearance was throwing everyone off. It made me really uncomfortable. I already know I’m a failure and a mistake, I don’t need these strangers to confirm it to me. I know that stealing is bad, I know that hurting people is bad, I know that killing is bad, I know that what I can do is bad, but what am I supposed to do. I have to survive. And these isn’t a Batman that helps out the criminals. I just have to fend for myself and do what I have to do to survive. And hope that I don’t get on Batman’s radar.

Authorization signature:

Unnamed


	3. Log Entry #3

I hurt someone today. I didn’t mean to. I ran into some gang members on my way back to my alley and they got mad and we’re gonna fight me, and I just got scared, and the next thing I know I’m standing in front of two unconscious guys and the third one I had completely burned his right arm and part of his face. I just dropped the man and ran. I didn’t want to be there when someone found them. Why is this happening to me, why can’t I control this god awful ability I have. I don’t want to hurt people. I don’t want to hurt people. I should’ve said I was sorry, I should’ve. I was a mistake from the beginning, a failed experiment. I’m not even a real person. It was raining again, but this time I didn’t care. I just let the rain soak through my clothes. I kind of wished the rain would wash the blood from my hands. Will I be like this forever? Will I be living in this alley way forever? Will I always hurt people? Will I always be a monster? I don’t know, and I hate it. I hate that I exist in the first place.

Authorization signature:

The failed experiment


	4. Log Entry #4

I had a run in with the Bat today. I was being chased by some thugs because I stole the watch off one of them, and I got cornered in an alleyway. I could’ve fought them off just fine, but before I could, Batman and his sidekick dropped down in front of me and started fighting the thugs. I was impressed by their fighting skills, cause it’s not everyday you see a normal human being being able to fight like that. But the sidekick wasn’t watching his back while he fought one of the guys, and another one tried to sneak up on him. So just out of instinct, I ran up to the guy and sucker punched him out of the alleyway, leaving a dent in his face and have his body burnt to a crisp. When Batman finished taking care of the other guys, he saw what I did to the last guy. His eye slits squinted in disapproval and he looked at me. I was terrified at this point cause I didn’t know what he was gonna do with me. He started to approach me but out of instinct my ability flared up and sent him flying backwards. I apologized before I started running. I didn’t know where to, this was his city, I couldn’t hide from him, but I just had to get away. I could hear Batman and his sidekick following me so I picked up the pace. I ran into an alleyway and scaled the fire escape to the roof and kept running. I have never jumped between buildings before, but there’s a first time for everything. So I jumped. And I landed on the other roof in one swift movement and kept going. Surprisingly, Batman and his sidekick were gaining on me, so I knew I had to do something. I used my ability on a water tower I passed and it dropped behind me, blocking Batman and his sidekick from following me. Ironic how a water tower can still catch fire. As I kept running I turned around to see Batman’s sidekick looking at me with what looked like curiosity. I turned back around and ran until I was out of their site. By that point I was completely winded. Stamina was not one of the powers I received. I climbed back down from the roof and out my hood up, not wanting to attract attention. As I was walking back, my mind wandered to Batman’s sidekick. He was curious about me. Not mad that I had hurt Batman or frustrated because I escaped. He was curious. His costume was weird too. His mask looked like a crow. Maybe his name was Crow Boy? I don’t know. But I want to find out. I stopped in my path when I saw a newspaper lying on the ground. On the front page was a picture of Batman and his sidekick. I picked up the paper and read the headline. “BATMAN AND RED ROBIN STOP THE JOKER ONCE AGAIN!”. Huh. So that’s his name. Red Robin.

Authorization signature:

No-Name


	5. Log Entry #5

Since I had the run in with Batman and Red Robin I’ve been trying to avoid their usual patrol spots. That was too close, and I can’t risk them finding me again. But staying hidden has gotten much harder. I got into a knife fight with a drug dealer a couple of days ago and he gave me a nasty gash on the side of my face. I had to rip off part of my shirt to wrap around part of my face to get it to stop bleeding, but it’s covered one of my eyes, so it’s hard to see. Thankfully, no passer-byers have questioned it because the rest of me looks like a mess as well. I had moved alleyways since the one I was staying in was too close to Batman’s patrol route. It was a risk though since I didn’t know this side of town very well, but if I just stay out of Batman’s patrol route I should be fine. That evening I went out looking for someone to steal from for money for food. It was dark out so this would be a great time since no one could see me. I found a woman who seemed to be walking home from work. I decided she was a decent enough target. As she was passing the alleyway I was hidden in, I jumped out and grabbed her wallet from her purse and ran. She shouted out obviously since I wasn’t very inconspicuous. As I was running I took the money out of her wallet and ditched the wallet. I heard someone running after me, and turned around to see Red Robin following me on the rooftops. I swore out because I hadn’t realized that in my search for a victim I had wandered too close to the duo’s patrol route, and Red Robin must have seen me. I kept running, not sure where to go since I didn’t know where I was. I zagged between buildings and took many twists and turns, but Red Robin was still hot on my tail. I was panicking because I didn’t have great stamina, and I was starting to get tired. I could tell I was scared because every plant I passed got it’s leaves singed. I took a sharp turn into an alley and swore seeing it was a dead end. I heard Red Robin drop down behind me, and I backed myself into the wall. He asked me why I stole from that woman and I told him it was none of his business. He didn’t seem to like that answer though because he started to approach me. I panicked and used my ability to push him back. He stumbled and then a look of recognition passed across his face. He remembered who I was. He remembered I was the girl that he and Batman has chased the other day. I had crouched down on the ground now, clutching my hands together in front of me trying to calm myself down at all. I was already seeing the beginnings on flames dance on my arms and I didn’t want to set anything else on fire. I told him I was sorry and that I didn’t mean to hurt Batman. He stayed silent for a moment at this. Then he asked me what my name was. I paused for a moment trying to figure out what to tell him. I couldn’t just tell him I didn’t have a name. But I couldn’t think of any excuses so I told him I didn’t have a name. He asked where I had come from and I said a bad place. Because that’s what Cadmus is. A bad place. He seemed lost in thought trying to put together the strange things I had told him. I interrupted his thinking though. I told him through shaky words that he wanted nothing to do with me, that I was dangerous. He asked why, so I told him I couldn’t control my powers. He said he could help me, that he had friends that could help me. I considered it for a moment, but then remembered Cadmus. The scientists had said they could help me too, and look what they did to me. I shook the thought away, and I told him I didn’t need anyone’s help. I set a burst of flames out of me, setting the objects in the alleyway on fire, and booked it out of there. I don’t know if Red Robin was too distracted by the burning alleyway or if he let me go, but he didn’t follow me. And I didn’t question why. I thought back to what he had said. Why did he want to know my name? Why did he was to know where I had come from? Did the Justice League put him up to it? Did they find out about Cadmus’s plans for me? All these thoughts swirled in my head as I headed back to my home alleyway. But one thought stuck out the most to me. Why did he want to help me?

Authorization signature:

No-name


	6. Log Entry #6

I met a person today. It was a strange day. I had just left the diner that I usually ate from when I stole money, and I stopped because there was a large explosion only a few blocks away. I was curious as to what was going on, so going against literally anyone’s better judgement, I went towards the explosion instead of away. Once I found the site of the explosion, I saw this strange looking woman fighting a bunch of generic goons. She was absolutely kicking ass and seemed to be having fun doing it. She even used a bat as a weapon. I was surprised there weren’t any cops around, or Batman for that matter. She took care of the rest of the goons and then brushed her hands together like she had done a job well done. She flung her bat over her shoulder and started walking my way. I hid behind some of the wreckage from the fight but apparently not well enough because she saw me. She came over to where I was and crouched down in front of me. She said I looked like shit and asked what I was doing out here all by myself. I didn’t answer her, I just stayed silence. She said her name was Harley, and she offered to let me stay with her for the night. Frankly, I didn’t trust her. She did just beat up twelve guys and blow up a building, but she was the first person to actually offer me a place to stay. So once again going against my better judgement, I took her hand. On our way to wherever she was taking us, she skipped and swung our hands between us. She was really strange, but I didn’t feel in danger around her. She took me to an apartment that was very terribly decorated and announced that this was her home sweet home. The apartment seemed to match Harley’s style quite well. The floor and furniture were dirty, it looked like the walls had been graffitied, and there was a hyena sitting on the couch with a pink collar on. There was also a picture of a clown on the wall with several knives stuck into it. As she was putting her bat in an umbrella holder she asked what my name was. I told her I don’t have a name. She said well then she was gonna call me Billie. She told me to follow her and I asked why. She said she was gonna help give me a bath since I looked like I hadn’t seen a shower since I was born, which she wasn’t wrong. She led me to a bathroom and had me strip and get into a tub full of water while she rummaged around in a cabinet for several bottles and soaps. She handed me two bottles and asked which scent I liked better, cherry blossom or tangerine. I didn’t know what either of those were so I just smelled both of them and concluded that the light pink one smelled better. She said that was the cherry blossom one. I wondered if I’d ever get to smell a real cherry blossom. She got my hair wet and out a lot of the liquid from the cherry blossom bottle into my hair. She scrubbed at it for several minutes before huffing and getting a pair of scissors. She asked if I minded if she cut off some of my hair since it was too tangled to wash. I told her I didn’t mind because I don’t care that much about my hair. She cut it off so my hair stopped just above me shoulders. My head felt a lot lighter after she did that. She then washed my hair out with water and did it again, probably because there was so much dirt from living outside for 2 months. She then handed me a strange bat and said to get it wet and rub it all over me. I asked her what it was and she said it was soap. So I did was she asked and then she poured water all over me. She then drained the tub and wrapped a towel around me and had me sit on a stool. She then took another towel and rubbed my head with it a lot. She then took this weird pronged object and ran it through my hair a bunch of times, and my hair looked calmer after that. She looked at my face and gasped and said she missed a spot. She then licked her finger and rubbed part of my cheek with it. She smiled and said I was good as new, well, except for the big gash on my cheek. She pulled some medical supplies from one of the cabinet and washed off my gash and put a proper bandage on it. She told me to sit tight while she got me some clothes since she needed to wash mine. While she went to find clothes I just stared at myself in the mirror. So this is what I looked like. I was really pale, with dark black hair and vibrant blue eyes. I had never seen what I looked like before now. It was.....strange. Harley returned and gave me some clothes to put on. She left and closed the door so I could get changed. She gave me a white t shirt with red diamonds on it and some cut-off Jean shorts. I put the clothes on and followed her to a different room. She put my clothes in a strange machine and said they would be clean in about 40 minutes. She asked if I was hungry and I said yeah so she went into her fridge and got several slices of pizza and heated them up. She took one and gave the rest to me, which I quickly scarfed down since I hadn’t had a full meal since I could remember. She laughed at how quickly I ate the pizza and told me to slow down or I would choke. I asked her who the clown picture was and she told me it was her ex boyfriend that she broke up with because he was toxic. I just nodded and continued to eat my pizza. While she wasn’t looking I slipped a piece to the hyena who kept giving me the begging eyes. Harley was such a strange person. She killed men with a smile on her face yet also took me in and helped me with nothing to gain for herself. I had to admit, I really liked her. I still do. But I made the dumb decision to leave. She said I could stay with her or I could leave if I want, that she wasn’t gonna force me to stay if I didn’t want to. And I left. I don’t know why I did. She was so nice to me, and she gave me a home. But after I got my clothes back I thanked her and I left. I should’ve stayed. I should’ve stayed. But I went back into the streets again. I don’t know if I was scared or something, but I was more comfortable in my alleyway. But she did give me new sneakers since mine were falling apart. And she gave me a name. Billie. And I hadn’t had a name before that. Before she took me in and treated me like an actual human being I had no identity. So I decided to keep the name she gave me. Billie.

My name is Billie.

Authorization signature:

Billie


	7. Log Entry #7

I woke up in the alleyway this morning to find a plastic container with a note attached to it. Inside the container was several pancakes, a little cup of maple syrup, and some bacon. The note stuck to the top of the container said “Brought you some breakfast, hope you like pancakes! XOXO Harley” and it made me smile.

Authorization signature:

Billie


	8. Log Entry #8

Today, my life changed. For the better or for the worse, I don’t know. I’ll have to give it time to find out. I made the dumb decision of stealing too close to Bat’s patrol route again and they saw. I was then running across rooftops trying to get away from them, very ungracefully I might add. It felt like we had run almost halfway across Gotham before I tripped on one of the roofs and fell. Before I could scramble up a batarang lodged into my pant leg and kept me from getting up. I pulled at my pant leg hoping for it to rip so I could escape but I was having no luck. As Batman and Red Robin we’re approaching me, my panic rose up and I started emitting flames again. Using this to my advantage, I took my fire engulfed hands and pried at the batarang trying to melt it. It wouldn’t budge though. And it wouldn’t melt. Batman and Red Robin we’re now standing right in front of me as I struggled. Batman was the first to speak. He asked who I was in his gruff voice. I quietly said my name was Billie. He asked how I could do what I could. I told him they made me this way. He was silent for a moment. I had stopped struggling because I wasn’t getting anywhere with getting the batarang off. He asked who was they. I told him Cadmus. He tensed at that name. He turned to Red Robin and started to talk to him about what to do with me. He suggested turning me over to the police or Belle Reve. I panicked at hearing Belle Reve. I’d been on the streets long enough to know what happens at Belle Reve. So in my moment of panic, adrenaline flowed through me and I pried the batarang off of my pant leg. I tossed the batarang away and bolted. This apparently got their attention because as I was about to jump into the next roof, a batarang flew past me, distracting me and making me lose my balance. I slipped off of the side of the roof and fell. I screamed before a hand caught me. I looked up and saw Red Robin holding onto my wrist and hoisting me up. He said it was ok, that he got me. When he pulled me back onto the roof I just cling to him shaking. I had never been that close to death before. He seemed surprised by my reaction and I was too. I said with a shaky voice please don’t take me to Belle Reve and that I didn’t mean to hurt anybody. Batman asked if I didn’t want to hurt anyone why did I. I told him because I couldn’t control what I do. I never learned how. I told him how I was supposed to be a clone of Wonder Woman but the cloning process went wrong and so I was a failure. A mistake they tried to fix. Batman and Robin exchanged a glance, seeming to silently agree on something. Batman said he knew a place where I could stay, and I hesitated a little, but Red Robin said he promised they wouldn’t hurt me. He seemed genuine. I seem to be doing a lot of things against my better judgement, because I looked at him and I said ok. And the next thing I knew, I was in the Batcave.

Authorization signature:

Billie


	9. Log Entry #9

The Batcave was huge. And intimidating. All my senses were on high alert as I followed Batman and Red Robin into the cave. Our footsteps echoed around the walls as we walked. We stopped in front of a giant computer in the middle of the cave. “Billie, I’ve decided that you’re going to stay with me and Robin” Batman said. This was a shock to me. I could be a psychotic criminal for all he knows. “Master Wayne, who is this young lady?” I whipped around ready to throw hands until I saw it was just an elderly man. “Alfred, this is Billie. She’s going to be the newest member of our family.” Family? What’s a family? The man apparently named Alfred smiled and me and slightly bowed his head. “A pleasure to meet you Miss Billie. I’m Alfred Pennyworth, Mr. Wayne’s butler.” He said. I said hi back quietly. They were being surprisingly nice to me and it made me suspicious. “Alfred, please take Billie upstairs and get her settled in. Tim, go with them and introduce her to your brothers.” Tim? Who’s Tim? The only other person in the Batcave whose name I didn’t know was Red Robin. So I guess his name is Tim. Cute name. “Right away sir, follow me please miss.” Alfred said. “Tim” nudged me to follow Alfred, so I did. He led us up a large staircase and into an elevator. I fidgeted in the elevator a lot, because in Cadmus we always had to take an elevator to get to the experiment rooms, so y’know, bad experiences with elevators. The elevator stopped and we exited what seemed to be a giant clock. The room we stepped into was entirely different from the Batcave. It looked like a castle in here! I stared at everything in awe as I continued to follow Alfred. “Master Tim, would you like to introduce Billie to the others before I show her to her room? They’re all in the living room last I saw them” Alfred said. Tim nodded. He told me to follow him. As we walked he took off his mask and my eyes widened. His eyes, they were such a bright blue, like mine. He was gorgeous. He noticed me staring and asked if he had something on his face. I shook my head and said “your eyes are like mine”. He seemed confused for a moment before he laughed slightly. “Yeah I guess they are”. He led me into a much larger room where on the far side there was a tv and a big couch with 3 other guys sitting on it watching tv. “Hey guys, we got a new family member!” Tim said. The smallest one scoffed and said something about “does Bruce adopt every orphan he sees?”. Before I new it, a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes like mine and Tim’s was standing in front of me. “Hi! I’m Richard, but you can call me Dick!” He said. He stretched his hand out for me to shake, which I did slightly. I think he could sense my wariness because he didn’t say anything about it. “Your eyes are like mine and Tim’s.” I said. He laughed at my remark and agreed. Another boy with blue eyes came up behind him and slapped a hand in his shoulder. He also had black hair but he had a white streak in his hair. “I’m Jason, and that demon spawn over there is Damian.” He said. I looked to where he was pointing and saw a small boy with green eyes walking over to us. He didn’t seem too happy I was here. “So, where’d Father pick you up from, hm? Arkham? The police department? Mars?” He said. Dick elbowed him in the side. “Dude! Rude!” He said. “Cadmus.” I said deadpanned. They all fell silent at that. “Cadmus? As in that place the league busted for experimental weapons and cloning?” Jason said. I nodded. Damian scoffed. “So what are you? A genomorph or a clone?” Damian said, earning another elbow in the side from Dick. “Subject 358FD, experimental clone of Justice League member Wonder Woman; experimental weapon designed to eliminate the Justice League.” I said in a monotone voice, stating the same statement I had everyday of my life when the scientists would ask for my ID code. All four of the boys looked at me with either suspicions or fear, I couldn’t tell which. But I could tell they were wary of me. “The facility I was being kept in, I burnt it to the ground.” This seemed to ease their worries someone. Tim snacked his forehead. “I forgot to introduce you. This is Billie.” Tim said. I nodded. “Yes that is my name now.” I said. Jason looked confused. “Did you not have a name before?” He asked. I shook my head. “No, I didn’t. When I was living in the streets a nice lady took me in for a night and helped clean me up and fed me. Her name was Harley. She gave me my name.” I said. The boys exchanged glances when I mentioned Harley. I couldn’t understand why though, it’s not like they had any idea who Harley was. “Well either way, welcome to the family.” Dick said. I smiled. This amount of hospitality was a nice change of pace. Of course I was still on high alert here, but it was better than the alleyways. “I’m glad to see you’re all getting along.” A new voice said. I whipped around, ready to throw hands again. I saw a gentlemen with black hair like the boys and blue eyes like most of the boys. He somewhat smiled at me and I squinted at him. I knew him from somewhere, but I didn’t know where. He stared back at me as I was trying to figure out who he was. I think he was letting me try to figure it out. After a minutes of staring at the man, my eyes widened. “Batman?” I said. He chuckled slightly. “A detective in the works I see. My name is Bruce Wayne, but you can just call me Bruce.” He said. Batman was a lot different than I thought he would be. Alfred cleated his throat from the bottom of a staircase. “Pardon me sir, but shall I show Miss Billie her room now?” He said. Bruce nodded, and I followed Alfred up the staircase. He led me to a set of doors and opened it to reveal a really big room. “This is your room Miss Billie, make yourself at home. And if you need anything I’ll be downstairs preparing dinner.” Alfred said before closing the doors. I just looked around the room taking it all in. This was my room. I have a room. I have a place to stay. This was all so strange. It was overwhelming. I inched over to the bed and climbed on it. It was soft. Softer than anything I had ever felt. I flopped on top of it and just breathed it in. It smelt good too. I thought back to the four boys I had just met. “Welcome to the family.” Richard has said. Welcome to the family. I guess this is my family now. I suppose if this is my new family, I should probably take the name.

Authorization signature:

Billie Wayne


	10. Log Entry #10

After spending some time in my room, I started to feel antsy. I went back downstairs and followed the sound until I found Alfred in the kitchen. “Excuse me, Alfred?” I asked quietly, peaking from behind the door. Alfred turned to me and smiled. “What can I do for you Miss Billie?” He asked. I rubbed my feet together. “Is there a training room here?” I asked. He nodded and gave me directions to it. I followed his directions and ended up in what appeared to be the training room. There were katanas ok the wall, and punching bags suspended. I wrapped my hands and positioned myself in front of one of the punching bags. Just like Cadmus. I began punching the bag. After a few minutes, I got into a grove. My training from Cadmus kicked in. I heated their instructions in my head. “You will train until you pass out, and the next day you will train harder.” I punched the punching bag harder. “Failure to do so will end in punishment.” I was sweating and punching the bag at unnatural speed and strength. “You will be our greatest creation. Our greatest weapon.” The punching bag flew off the chain. Without missing a breath I picked up another one and strung it up and continued. “You are nothing more than our weapon. You were created to obey us.” Cadmus. “Like a machine you will obey.” It was always Cadmus. I was so busy taking my pent up anger out on the punching bag I couldn’t hear Damian calling out to me. “Without us you do not exist. You have no purpose.” I had to have a purpose. “Again.” I hit it again. “Harder.” I hit it harder. “Faster.” I hit it faster. Like the well oiled machine I was created to be, I followed every instruction imprinted into my brain. “Billie!” Damian yelled right next to me. He grabbed my wrist and out of instinct I broke free and side kicked his stomach. He flew back and hit the wall. I gasped, coming out of my daze. Damian groaned sitting up. Even away from Cadmus, I was still the weapon they trained me to be. I would never be free from them. “What the hell was that for?!” Damian yelled standing up. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” I said shaking. I looked down at my hands and saw my knuckles were bleeding profusely. Just like Cadmus. I scowled at myself and ran out of the training room. I heard Damian call after me, but I ignored him. I ran back up to the room Alfred gave me and slammed the door shut. I sat on the floor against the bed and hugged my knees to my chest. I don’t understand what’s happening to me. Why do I keep getting flashes back to Cadmus. I destroyed it, I should be free. So why am I not free?

Authorization signature:

Subject 358FD AKA Billie Wayne


	11. Log Entry #11

It’s been several weeks since the training room incident. I hadn’t spoken to anyone or even come out of my room. Alfred would bring me food and I would grumble out a thank you, but that’s about all the communication I was willing to give. Dick and Tim would try and talk to me every once in awhile, but once they realized I wasn’t gonna talk, they stopped trying. Bruce has come to check on me every once in awhile too. He tried to convince me to come out of my room, but I just stayed silent. I was dangerous. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. And I couldn’t do that from within the four walls of my room. Today my routine wasn’t any different. I sat on the same spot on the floor with my legs tucked up to my chest. I heard a knock on the door and just assumed it was Alfred bringing me food or something. What I didn’t expect to see was Jason. He hadn’t come and tried to talk to me at all. He sat next to me on the floor. “Hey kiddo.” He said. I just stayed silent and stared at the wall. “It’s been awhile since you came out, having trouble adjusting?” He asked. Again I was silent. He was quiet for a minute again. “I know that being at Cadmus was probably really traumatizing, so you can talk about it if you need to y’know?” He said. I didn’t say anything but I pondered what he said. What was there to even talk about? The brutal schedules? The multiple experiments everyday? The torture? Did I need to talk about those things? Would that make me feel better? “Did you know I died?” He said. My eyes widened slightly. He must of noticed that he peaked my interest because he continued. “Yup. The Joker got me. But I got chucked in the Lazarus Pit and I’m back and kicking again. That’s why part of my hair is white. It’s from the stress of being in the Lazarus Pit.” He explained. I looked at him and felt his white hair. It felt just like normal hair, but white. He looked at me sadly. “When was the last time you slept kiddo?” He asked. I didn’t answer. I didn’t know. At Cadmus we were trained to sleep as little as possible, so I could’ve gone a month without sleeping for all I know. Jason ran a hand through his hair before standing up abruptly. “Ok get up.” He said, holding a hand out for me. I hesitated, but took it. He lifted me to my feet and took out his iPod. “Have you ever danced before?” He asked. I shook my head. I had never even heard of dancing. He took his iPod and started playing a song called “Black Hole Sun”. “Ok, come stand on my feet and put your arms on my shoulders.” He said. I warily did what he said. I was confused by this, not understanding what he was trying to do. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to sway back and forth slightly to the music. We were both silent for a minute, just listening to Black Hole Sun before Jason spoke. “I get it. I get being in a new territory and being scared, but I promise you, you don’t have to be scared. You’re safe here. We want to help you. You can talk to us about anything.” He said. I felt water run down my cheeks and I quickly brought my hand up to it. “What is this? What’s happening to me?” I said shakily. Jason chuckled slightly. “Those are tears. You’re crying.” He said. Crying. I had heard of crying. It was a human’s natural response to being sad. “See? You’re human, just like me, and Tim, and Dick, and everyone else. We all need to just let it out sometimes. Just let it out Billie.” Jason said. I felt more tears stream down my face. Human. I was human. I wasn’t a weapon or an experiment to Jason. I was human. I dug my face into his shoulder and just bawled. Someone could probably hear me in the next room over, but I didn’t care. I was letting it out, just as Jason said. Cadmus, the trauma, the loneliness, everything. Jason’s arms tightened around me, letting me cry out all my frustrations and doubts. He continued to sway back and forth with me standing on his feet so I could reach; all while Black Hole Sun played in the background.

Authorization signature:

Billie Wayne


	12. Log Entry #12

That night after Jason left, I went to sleep. But I was woken up late in the night by thunder. I hated thunderstorms. In Cadmus, the walls were so thin they would shake during thunderstorms and the power would always go out, scaring me to death. I haven’t been a fan since then. It was storming really badly outside. The windows were shaking. I figured I wasn’t going to be able to sleep anymore that night, so I might as well explore. I pulled on an oversized shirt that Tim gave me that was neon green and said “Osh Kosh” on it. I didn’t put any pants on since I was already wearing plaid boxers. I grabbed the fluffy grey comforter on my bed and wrapped it around me. It practically swallowed me. I opened the door to my room and started wandering the halls. Wayne Manor was gigantic. If I didn’t have my surgically implanted photographic memory, I would have gotten so lost. I was wandering the halls when I saw a door further down slightly open, and there was a small light emitting from the doorway. Everybody else was asleep, so what was that? I made my way over to the doorway and peaked in. I saw Tim sitting at a computer doing something with 3 empty coffee cups next to him. This must be Tim’s room. I pushed the door slightly and walked in. Tim turned at the sound of his door opening and smiled at me. “What are you doing up?” He asked. I shrugged. “I don’t sleep much. And I don’t like thunderstorms.” I said. Tim nodded. “Yeah Jason told me about your sleep habits. You’re almost as bad as I am.” He said, gesturing to the coffee cups around him. When he noticed I was wearing the shirt he gave me, I saw a slight blush graze his cheeks. He quickly averted his eyes literally anywhere else. I went and sat on his bed. “So what are you doing?” I asked. He pointed at his computer screen with his pen. “I’m working on a case for Bruc- er, Batman.” He said scratching the back of his head while awkwardly smiling. I cracked a small smile. He was certainly adorable. It thundered loudly outside and I jumped and pulled my comforter over my head. I heard Tim chuckle slightly. “Didn’t think the big bad Cadmus experiment was scared of thunder.” He said turning back to his computer. “Shut up.” I told him. It was silent in the room for a few minutes except for the tapping of Tim typing on his computer, and him occasionally biting his pen. I just sat there, enjoying his comforting presence. Yeah, Jason and I had bonded, but Tim was the first one I met. He’s the one that convinced me to come with them. I just felt more safe around him somehow. A strike of thunder shook the house and I jumped again before shakily asking “can I stay in here tonight?”. Tim looked at me for a second, surprised I would ask that. He smiled and said “yeah of course.” I flopped sideways on the bed in a ball. The sounds of Tim working were comforting compared to the thunderstorm outside, and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. When I woke up in the morning, I had another blanket on me, and Tim was asleep on a pile of blankets on the floor. My heart fluttered. He was so beautiful when he slept. His hair fell naturally next to his face, and he looked so peaceful. I just wanted to run my hand through his hair. I got up and out the blanket that was on me on Tim and I headed back to my room smiling. 

Authorization signature:

Billie Wayne


	13. Log Entry #13

I went downstairs to get breakfast and saw Bruce, Jason, and Damian at the table eating breakfast while Alfred was cooking some eggs. “Good morning Miss Billie, would you like some breakfast?” Alfred asks. I nodded and sat next to Damian. The whole table was quiet while we were eating until Bruce spoke up. “Billie, I’ve decided to enroll you at Gotham Academy with Tim and Damian.” He said. Damian started choking on his coffee. “School?” I asked. I had never heard of school before. “She won’t last 5 minutes there! Look at her!” Damian exclaimed pointing at me. I tilted my head confused. “What do you mean? What’s wrong with me?” I asked. He scoffed. “Your face looks like you went through a blender.” Damian says. Jason lunches him in the arm hard. “Are you ever going to quit insulting her?!” Jason yells. “I’m only telling the truth!” Damian yells back. I was paying no attention to their arguing. I brought my hands up to my face and felt all the bumps and ridges on it. I knew I had scars from Cadmus’s experiments, but were they really that bad? “Billie, ignore him, there is nothing wrong with your face.” Jason said. I nodded, but the doubts had already set in my mind. Bruce stood from his seat. “I had already thought about the probability of your peers reactions to Billie, so I had this made.” Bruce said. Alfred brings him a box, and from out of the box he pulled a mask that looked like it was porcelain, but it was actually a plastic material. It had clips attached to it so I could wear it on my face. “You can consider it a prosthetic. I’ve already met the school know, so they’ll allow you to wear it.” Bruce said. I picked up the mask and put it on. It fit nicely, and wasn’t uncomfortable. Jason handed me his phone so I could see what it looked like in the camera. My eyes were still visible, but the rest of my face looked like a dolls. Like perfectly new skin. “Thank you, I’m very grateful.” I said. And I was. If this would make it easier to get along with other human beings then I wasn’t opposed to it. Besides, I only had to wear it outside of the house. “Excellent. You’ll start school with Tim and Damian tomorrow.” Bruce said. I nodded and finished up my breakfast, all the while Damian complained about how he was going to explain his freakish new adopted sister to his friends.

Authorization signature:

Billie Wayne


	14. Log Entry #14

The next day had come and I was standing by the front door with Tim waiting for Damian to get ready for school. We had to wear this annoying uniform that I hated because it included a skirt. My leg bounced slightly as I thought about everything that could go wrong. Tim grabbed my hand gently. “Hey, it’s gonna be ok. It’s just first day jitters, you’ll be fine.” He said smiling. I blushed under my mask. Why did my face increase in temperature so much around him. Alfred has parked the car out front and was now waiting with Tim and I inside. Tim called our upstairs “hurry up demon spawn! We’re gonna be late!”. A chorus of grumbling could be heard as Damian appeared and came down the stairs. “I’m ready, geez.” He said rolling his eyes. The three of us piled into the backseat of the car and Alfred drive us to school. Getting out of the car, my eyes widened. This place was almost as big as Wayne Manor! I gulped slightly and looked back down to see Tim and Damian already ahead of me. I jogged quickly to catch up to them. I heard other students whispering to each other while looking at me. I held my head down and stayed close to Tim. “Ignore them Billie, they just want to know who the new Wayne kid is.” Tim said. We entered the building and students swarmed everywhere. “Ok, so you and I have pretty much all the same classes, so just follow me.” Tim said. I nodded and did as he said. While following Tim though, I ran into a red headed girl. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!” She yelled in a shrill voice. I just stared at her and continued on. I followed Tim to our first class and sat beside him. The morning classes went fairly well, nothing bad happened. I was starting to relax slightly. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. The period before lunch ended and I followed Tim outside of our class. “Hey, I’ve gotta go put my books in my locker, so just stay right here and I’ll be right back.” He said. I nodded and Tim jogged off to his locker. I was just staring at the floor when I heard the same shrill voice from earlier. “You’re the new Wayne girl right?” She said. I looked up and saw the same red head from earlier. I ignored her and started to walk away, but I was pushed back by another girl with short black hair. “I asked you a question.” The red head said annoyed. I turned around to see another girl with brown dreadlocks on the other side of me. They had me cornered. I narrowed my eyes at the red head. “Who the hell are you?” I asked her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “My name is Cheryl. And that’s Sunny and Madison.” She gestured to the other two girls with her. “What do you want?” I asked her again. She laughed. “Well, since you’re new here, it seems you don’t know the rules yet.” Cheryl said. She snapped her fingers and Madison and Sunny pinned me to the lockers behind me. “In this school, I’m the boss. And I don’t like it when I don’t get treated as such.” She said. “Who made you the boss?” I asked knowing it would piss her off. At this point a crowd had formed. Her eyes grew angry and she slapped me. Hard. So hard that my mask flew off. The three girls gasped, and I think I heard a few gasps from the onlookers. I quickly pulled my head down. “Oh my god!” Cheryl laughed, “she’s a freak!”. I growled and threw Sunny and Madison off of me. They seemed shocked that I was strong enough to do that, but wasted no time in throwing punches at me. I dodged most of them, but Madison got a good one into my stomach, forcing me onto the ground. Cheryl came up and kicked me in the face, throwing me back. That was gonna bruise later. “Now I get why Mr. Wayne adopted you. Because you’re a pity case. You’re such a freak there’s no way anyone else would adopt you. It’s a shame really. To have a freak like you taint their family name, Billie Face.” Cheryl said tauntingly, laughing afterwords at the new nickname she had come up with. Madison and Sunny started chanting “Billie Face! Billie Face!”. I trembled in anger. I could understand them making fun of me, but not my family. I was mad. Really mad. I jumped back up and swung at the person closest to me, which happened to be Sunny. I left hooked her so hard she flew back several feet into the crowd before falling unconscious. Madison obviously did not like this because she threw a punch at my face and knees me in the stomach. I jerked over from the hit but used that to my advantage and headbutted her chin, busting it open and she stumbled back. I grabbed her and threw her into the locker, knocking her out cold. 2 down, 1 to go. At this point my Cadmus training had kicked in. I was seeing in red. Cheryl pushed me into the locker and punched my nose. I grunted in pain before hitting her across the side of her face and kneeing her in her stomach. While she was distracted I grabbed her by her shirt and switched our positions. I slammed her face first into the lockers. Over and over again. When she broke free of my hold she tackled me and elbowed me in the rib cage. I wheezed having the air taken out of me. She grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the floor. Black dots filled my vision and survival instincts took over. I brought my right knee up and kneed her in the stomach again, distracting her long enough for me to flip us. Once I was straddling her I punched her head. Again, and again, and again. The roaring of the crowd surrounding us doing nothing for my self control. I vaguely heard Tim yelling at me to stop, but I didn’t care. This girl had insulted my new family. She had insulted me. I was seeing red. Suddenly I was pulled off of Cheryl by Tim and Damian. “Jesus Billie! She’s had enough!” Damian yelled at me. I struggled against them but both of their grips were strong in my arms. I looked over at Cheryl. She was unconscious and bleeding profusely. A sick part of me was happy to see her bleed. “ENOUGH!!!” A voice bellowed through the hallways. The crowd silenced and parted to reveal a teacher. “Miss Wayne! Principals office! Now!” Tim and Damian’s grips on me loosened. And I stalked after the teacher leading me to the principals office. Needless to say, the principal was not happy. She spent a good 30 minutes scolding me. She then had me sit on a bench in the corner of a room while she called Bruce. By now, my eye was swollen and bruised, I had a split lip, my nose was bleeding, and my rib cage was black and blue. Tim sat next to me holding my hand and rubbing circles on top of it with his thumb. Damian was pacing in front of us. “An ambulance?! Was putting her in an ambulance really necessary?! Honestly Billie! It’s the first day! You didn’t even make it through the first day! Fathers going to be so disappointed.” He continued his rambling, but I wasn’t listening. How made was Bruce going to be. If he was anything like the scientists at Cadmus, very mad. Flashbacks to my punishments in Cadmus surfaced, and I shivered at the memory. I was scared. I didn’t want to be punished again. About 10 minutes later, the door to the principals office opened and Bruce walked in. I looked up and we made eye contact. I think he could see the fear in my eyes, because his gaze softened at me. The principal had him sit down and continued to tell him how my behavior was unacceptable and yada yada yada and Bruce said it wouldn’t happen again. He ushered us three out and me, Damian, and Tim quickly rushed out of the principals office. “Damian, Tim, get back to class. I’ll take Billie home.” Bruce said. They both nodded. Tim gave me one last reassuring glance before taking off after Damian. The walk to the car felt like an eternity. My head hung in shame the whole time. When we got in the car, Bruce was the one to speak first. “She got in quite a few good hits on you didn’t she?” He said calmly. I nodded slightly, still not meeting his gaze. We were silent again except for the sounds of Bruce driving us back home. “I’m sorry.” I crossed out finally. Bruce’s jaw was firm. “It’s ok. Maybe putting you in school so soon was a bad idea.” Bruce said. My head shot up. “Wait you’re not gonna punish me?” I asked incredulously. Bruce shook his head. “Not this time no, but if you do this again too will be helping Alfred clean the ballroom as punishment.” He said. I nodded quickly then shut up. I was in shock. If I had done something like this at Cadmus, I could’ve said goodbye to one of my eyes. Yet here I’m getting off with a warning. Human relationships are so much more complicated that I thought they were. We arrived at the manor and Alfred was waiting outside. “Alfred and I have to head back to Wayne Industries, but I told Jason what happened and he’s going to help fix you up ok?” Bruce said. I nodded. “Thank you.” I said before getting out of the car. I nodded at Alfred, who smiled back before getting in the drivers seat, and went inside. “Jason?” I called out, trying to find my new brother. “In the kitchen!” I heard his response call out. I followed Jason’s voice and went into the kitchen. The second Jason got a look at me his eyes widened and he whistled. “Geez, the bitch really did a number on ya. Whelp, come on, hop up.” He said. I hoped up in the counter while Jason tended to my wounds. “Why didn’t Bruce get mad at me?” I asked. Jason chuckled. “I don’t know. He’s used to it I think. I used to get in fights at school all the time. Don’t sweat it, you’ll be fine.” Jason said. This family sure was so much different than what I had expected.

Authorization signature:

Billie “Billie Face” Wayne


	15. Log Entry #15

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my bedroom door. I groaned before mumbling out a come in. The door opened to reveal Tim. “What do you want.” I grumbled our still half asleep. Tim laughed. “Good morning to you too sunshine”. He said. “But you better get up and get presentable. Bruce has someone here he wants you to meet.” He said. I raised my eyebrow. “Who?” I asked. Tim smiled. “Wonder Woman.” I froze. The Amazonian princess I was created to be exactly like was waiting downstairs to meet me, and I looked like a mess. I still had all of the bruises and scratches from when I fought that chick yesterday. I scrambled out of bed trying to find my clothes. “Oh my god Tim, she’s going to hate me.” I said panicking. Tim’s face changed. “What? Why would she hate you?” He asked stepping father into my room and closing the door. “I was grown in a test tube using HER DNA! I was created for the sole purpose to DESTROY HER TEAM! In case you forgot! And I didn’t even turn out right! I’m like a mini Wonder Woman reject.” I said. I pulled my sleep shirt off of me and Tim quickly turned around to give me privacy. I basically only had one outfit, which was my black hoodie, maroon pants, and the Osh Kosh shirt Tim let me have, so I settled on wearing that. One I got changed, I told Tim he could turn back around. “She’s not gonna hate you Billie, Diana is really nice, shell love you.” He said. I was standing in front of a mirror trying to get my bed head to calm down slightly. “Her name is Diana?” I asked. Tim nodded. I thought for a moment. “Pretty name.” I said. “Well, I’ll go tell them you’ll be down in a minute. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Tim said before walking out. I got my hair to calm down some. Once I made myself look somewhat, key word SOMEWHAT, presentable, I took a deep breath and opened my bedroom door. I walked down the stairs and heard laughter in the kitchen. I heard Bruce, Tim, and Alfred, and a voice I didn’t recognize. That must be her. Wonder Woman. I’m finally going to actually see Wonder Woman face to face. I wonder just how similar we really look like. I was so scared. I was created to be her. I can’t do this. “Hey Tim?” I called out from hiding around the corner.” I heard a shuffling and a faint “is that her?” From the kitchen before Tim responded. “Yeah Billie?” I took a deep breath. “Can you come here for a second please?” I said. I heard the squeak of a chair and a second later Tim was standing in front of me. “Hey what’s wrong?” He asked holding my hand. My breathing was shaky. “I can’t do this, I’m too scared.” I said. He pulled me into a hug making me freeze. This was the first time he’s hugged me since he saved me from falling off the roof that night. “It’s ok, deep breaths, oi have nothing to be scared of.” Tim said. I breathed into him a few times, inhaling his scent. He smelled good. After my breathing had calmed a bit, I pulled away. “Ok. Here we go.” I said. Tim smiled at me before walking back into the kitchen. “Miss Wonder Woman, this is Billie.” Tim said. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the kitchen. I looked up and my eyes widened. Standing in front of me was a much taller, older, more flawless version of myself. She was wearing a purple suit and was staring back at me in as much awe as I was her. This was Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman seemed to snap out of the trance and she smiled at me. “Hello Billie, I’m Wonder Woman, but you can call me Diana, Bruce has told me so much about you.” She said happily. She held her hand out for me to shake. I hesitated. I was such a messed up version, I didn’t feel worthy of touching her hand. But eventually I took her hand and shook it. “It’s nice to meet you.” I said still staring at her. “So I hear you got into a fight yesterday? Did you win?” She asked. I felt my face flush. Of course that’s the one thing Bruce told her. “U-Um Yeah.” I said. Diana chuckled. “Just like an Amazon.” She said. I quirked my eyebrow. “But I’m not an Amazon, I’m a clone.” I said. She smiled. “You have my blood yes? Which is the blood of an Amazon, making you one as well. And making you one of my sisters in battle.” She said. I thought about it for a moment. What she said makes sense. Holy shit I’m an Amazon. “I had something I want to give you.” Diana said. She reached into the briefcase she brought with her and pulled out a tiara, similar to the one she wears. “I wanted you to have this to wear, to help you embrace and love who you are and what you can do.” She said. I shook my head stepping back slightly. “You don’t want to give me that. I’m a failed experiment. I didn’t even turn out how I was supposed to. I’m not worthy of wearing your insignia.” I said. She put her hand on my shoulder. “But I believe in redemption. You do not have to be who or what they created you to be. You can have a fresh start. You escaped their clutches and have been trying to fight the good fight. That makes you worthy in my eyes.” Diana said. She held the tiara out to me again. I gingerly took it. She turned me to a mirror and helped me out it on. Seeing us side by side, we could be mother and daughter. “You aren’t a failure or a mistake, you’re exactly how you are supposed to be, and that is beautiful.” She said smiling. I couldn’t help but smile. Seeing myself wear the Wonder Woman insignia felt like the greatest accomplishment I had ever achieved. “Thank you. For this and for not hating me.” I said. She hugged me. “Of course. I can’t imagine how overwhelming this all must have been for you.” Diana said. I nodded. “Diana has offered to train you with your powers and your strength, and has also offered MANY times for you to stay with her whenever you’d like.” Bruce said. I smiled. Tim was right. She really is nice.

Authorization signature:

Billie Wayne


	16. Log Entry #16

“Again!” Damian yelled. I groaned, getting up from the training mat. We had been training for several hours, but no matter what I did, I always got my ass handed to me. I got into a fighting stance and lunched at him. “You’re holding yourself back!” He yelled, blocking my incoming punch and spinning me around.

“Am not!” I said. I kicked his legs out from underneath him, sending him to the floor.

“You are too! You were trained to fight since you were created, I know you can do better!” He said, jumping back up and kicking me in the stomach. 

“Yeah and they also taught me how to kill, do you really wanna be having this argument right now?!” I yelled, running at him again. He was starting to get in my nerves. 

“Hey demon spawn, lighten up a bit will ya? She’s still doing really well.” Dick said from the sidelines. But Damian didn’t listen. 

“You were force grown in a test tube from stolen DNA, forged as a living weapon made to cause only destruction and pain in your wake, now show me what you can do!” Damian yelled. I felt my anger boil up. I wasn’t a weapon. Not anymore.

“No.” I said, getting ready to fight him again. 

“Show me!” He yelled angry, shoving me back and getting up in my face.

“I said no!” I said shoving him back, I felt my skin heat up, ready to catch aflame any moment.

“Damian that’s enough.” Jason said, standing up with Dick, ready to intervene. Damian stepped right up to me and grabbed me by the collar.

“Show me what you can do, carbon copy!” He seethed into my face. That was hit. He hit the line. I was fuming. I chuckled.

“You wanna know what I can do?” I said quietly. Jason started to step towards us.

“Billie..” he started but I cut him off.

“I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO!!” I screamed. My body set ablaze, the three boys being thrown back by the energy pulse I emitted. My hair was almost floating and my eyes were on fire. I stormed up to Damian and grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall. He clawed at my arm, trying to get me to let go. 

“This is what I can do! This is all I can do! All I can do is hurt and kill! I’m not capable of anything else! I’m a failed copy of a righteous person! An experiment never meant to be made! I am a monster and a freak by any other word! BUT I DONT NEED YOU REMINDING ME OF WHAT I TRULY AM!” I screamed. I threw him across the room.

“Billie! Stop this!” Jason cried. I looked over and saw him trying to force his way over to me. I scowled. I pushed him and Dick back into the wall. I didn’t understand why I was doing this. I loved them. They were family to me. But it’s what I was programmed to do. And if it meant that I would hurt people I love, then I couldn’t be here. Coming to this realization, I let Jason and Dick down and I ran out of the training room. I ran to the front door, leaving a trail of scorched ground behind me. I knew someplace where I could go.

“Yikes, sounds like quite the tussle!” Harley said. Immediately after running out of Wayne Manor I ran to Harley’s place. I nodded.

“I’m not meant to be good. I don’t think I physically can.” I said. I had my chin resting on my knees with my arms wrapped around them. She lent me a pink fluffy hoodie to wear over Tim’s Osh Kosh shirt. 

“Now I don’t think that’s true. I think you can be whatever you want to be. Good, bad, a little bit of both. It’s not something we as people were born to do, it’s a habit, a moral that’s created inside us as we grow older.” Harley said. I nodded, only partially listening. 

“Take me with you on a job.” I said quickly. Harley spit out the Pepsi she was drinking.

“You wanna come crimeing with me? Why?” She asked. I shrugged.

“I’ve got a lot of pent up anger to get out, and I wanna experience the other side.” I said. She squealed and clapped her hands together. 

“Oh this is gonna be so much fun! Just you and me, puttin’ on the ritz!” She said. That night I went with Harley to a warehouse in the east side of Gotham. Apparently some of Joker’s goons were gonna be there and she wanted to have fun with them. And by fun, I think she means killing them. I didn’t mind though. It’s what I was made to do. To kill. With Batman and the Robins, we used the shadows to our advantage, but with Harley, she liked the dramatic entrance better. We blew up the front doors of the warehouse and just strutted right in.

“Why what’s this? A party? And y’all didn’t invite us?!” Harley said incredulously. The goons drew their guns on us. “Uh oh.” She said sarcastically before pulling out her own. I sent an energy pulse towards them, making them fall back. Harley and I ran in. She was taking out goons left and right. I spent a little extra time on a few. I would beat them to a pulp then stab them in whatever body part was most convenient. It felt just like Cadmus, but like I had more control. “Isn’t this fun!!” Harley said, smashing a guy’s head with her hammer. I cringed then nodded. 

“Oh yeah I love bashing people’s heads in.” I said sarcastically before smiling slightly. Suddenly the room filled with smoke. Fuck. It was Batman.

“Harley, this ends now.” I heard Batman’s voice through the smoke. I heard the swish of a bow staff behind me and leaped our of the way of it. So it was Batman AND Tim. 

“Oh it’s far from over Batsy! I’ve still got a lot of people left on my revenge list! And now I’ve got a little helper to help me!” Harley said. I let out a strong energy pulse, my body aflame, knocking everyone back, and blowing away the smoke. Now everyone could see me standing in the middle of the warehouse, siding with Harley. I looked up and saw not only Batman and Tim, but Dick, Jason, and Damian were with him too.

“Billie?! What are you doing here?!” Damian yells at me. The same yell that called me a carbon copy earlier. I scowled.

“I’m doing what I was created to do.” I said darkly. I looked at Tim and our eyes met. The look of betrayal and hurt on his face was almost too much to bear. I looked away before creating a wall of flames in front of Harley and I. While my family tried to find a way through the fire, Harley and I were already escaping.

“See you next time Batsy!” Harley said, waving to Batman, before we ran off into the night.

Authorization signature:

Billie Wayne


	17. Log Entry #17

I sat in Harley’s apartment while she made both of us instant noodles. I discovered Harley doesn’t like to cook much. I sat on the couch with my knees tucked into my chest. I couldn’t get the look on Tim’s face off my mind. He looked so hurt, so betrayed. Something I had felt many times. I felt bad, really bad. But it’s better this way. I’m dangerous, I can’t have a family. I’ll only get them hurt. But....I miss them. A lot. I miss listening to music with Jason, I miss sparring with Damian, I miss listening to them arguing at the dinner table while Bruce just watched and occasionally laughed until he had to break it up. I miss Alfred’s cooking. I miss staying up late with Tim when I can’t sleep. I miss THEM. I felt tears fall down my scarred cheeks. It’s too late now. They wouldn’t take me back after what I did. I felt Harley sit down on the couch next to me.

“Hey, what’s going on?” She asked nicely, putting a hand on my back. I hadn’t realized I was full on crying. I wiped some tears away from my eyes.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” I said stoically. I didn’t want to appear weak. I heard Harley sigh.

“Yknow I used to be a psychologist. I can tell when something’s wrong.” She said. I didn’t respond. “You miss the Bats and the birds dontcha?” She asked. I looked down slightly, disappointed in myself.

“Yeah, I do. But it’s too late now, they wouldn’t take me back after this.” I said, my voice cracking at the end. Harley pulled me into a hug.

“I’m sure they would. Bats is a lot nicer than he seems. And yknow the second bird boy went on a killing spree awhile ago too, and they took him back.” She said. I shook my head.

“No, it’s different. He was Robin, Bat’s protege. I’m just a clone they picked up and tried to fix. Now that they know I couldn’t be fixed they won’t care about me anymore. I’m not really family, I’m a pity case.” I said crying. Harley has a stern look on her face before she stood up abruptly.

“Where’s your phone.” She said in a serious tone. I had never heard her sound, well, like a normal human being before. I pointed to where my phone sat charging on the counter. She went over and picked it up. She scrolled through it before pressing something and holding it up to her ear. I wasn’t listening though. I just kept replaying that night through my head. I betrayed my own family, and they looked so hurt. I hurt them. Even when I try not to hurt them I do. I can’t escape this cycle. Harley put my phone down a minute later and came and sat back beside me.

“I called Bats. He’s gonna come over here and we’re gonna talk this out, psychology style.” She said. I stiffened. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t look in his gaze and see the disappointment in me. I started shaking without even realizing it. Harley just kept rubbing circles on my back trying to get me to calm down. “It’ll be ok.” She said. I didn’t believe her. Only a few minutes later, there was a knock on Harley’s door, I just hugged my knees to my chest tighter and gripped onto my legs. I could tell I was gonna leave nail marks in my legs but I didn’t care. I was terrified. I couldn’t face him after this. The man that took me in only for me to betray them. I heard Harley let him in and they talked for a minute before I heard them walk over to me. I had my head buried in my knees. I couldn’t look at him. I felt a hand on my own.

“Billie, can you look at me please?” I heard Bruce. I tensed before looking up slowly. My eyes were puffy and tear stained. I had prepared to see disappointment in his gaze, but as I looked up, he only looked worried. I tried to hold back sobs.

“I’m sorry.” I cried. Bruce pulled me into his arms.

“Shh, it’s ok, you’re going through a lot right now, you’re not in trouble.” He said. I just kept crying and repeatedly apologizing. I cling to his shirt like my life depended on it, because right now, it felt like it did. “Everyone at home is really worried about you Billie. They, we, all want you to come home.” He said. I shook my head violently.

“Tim won’t forgive me!” I cried out. He seemed confused by my response but just kept comforting me. 

“Of course he will, they all will, I forgive you.” Bruce said. Harley just stood in the background smiling, watching this whole ordeal go down. She missed being able to help people like this, I could tell. 

“Dad, can I come home?” I asked quietly. I felt him tense when I called him dad but he immediately relaxed and hugged me tighter.

“Of course. Of course.” He said, standing up. I stood next to him just clutching his arm. He turned to Harley. “Thank you. For taking care of her.” He said. Harley waved her hand.

“She’s welcome here anytime.” Harley said. Bruce nodded swiftly and we left. The car ride back to the Manor was silent, and I was nervous again. Bruce forgave me, but would my brothers? My leg was bouncing in my seat. I saw Bruce look over at me a few times, but he didn’t say anything. When we got to the manor, he got out before I did. I was terrified all over again. I slowly got out and cling onto his arm again. We began walking inside, me shaking the entire time. The second we walked inside, I was tackled into a hug.

“Thank god you’re ok! Don’t you ever dare scaring us like that again!” Dick cried, crushing me with a hug. I hugged him back tightly, glad that at least one of them wasn’t mad. I felt another set of arms wrap around us. 

“Yeah no kidding! The hell were you thinking kid?!” Jason said, hugging both Dick and I. I felt tears threaten to fall but I wouldn’t let them. The two let go of me and I looked behind them to see Tim standing back some. I gently pushed past both Dick and Jason. 

“Billie?” Tim asked quietly. Just hearing him say my name broke me. I sank to the floor crying violently. 

“Forgive me.” I choked out. I heard him rush over to me and hold me in his arms. 

“Of course I forgive you, ok just glad you’re ok.” He said. I felt tears on my head too, meaning he was crying. I looked over and saw Damian standing off to the side. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Just don’t do it again. We were concerned about you.” He said, looking down. I smiled slightly. From Damian, that’s the best I could get. I saw Alfred walk up to Tim and I.

“We’re ever so glad you have returned Miss Billie.” Alfred said. I smiled.

“I’m just happy I was welcomed back.” I said. Tim say back slightly holding my arms.

“What do you mean? Of course we want you back! We love you! I-“ he started but cut himself off, blushing slightly. I cocked my head to the side slightly wondering what he was gonna say. 

“Because I’m....different.” I said. Tim sighed. I felt Jason out his hand on my shoulder.

“Kid, were all lunatics in this household. Just cause you were born from a test tube doesn’t make you any different.” He said. I smiled slightly. I was so scared of them not taking me back that I didn’t even think about them possibly even considering taking me back. It was comforting, knowing that they didn’t even care I had almost gone off the deep end. They were just glad I was ok.

Authorization signature,

Billie Wayne


	18. Log Entry #18: Ring Of Fire

I was going on a mission with the boys for the first time today. The Joker and Scarecrow has been spotted in an abandoned warehouse east of Gotham so we had to go see what they were up to. And they let me come along! I wore what I always wore, expect I donned Wonder Woman’s tiara as well. I had to ride on the back of Tim’s bike since I can’t drive. When we first took off on the bikes I grabbed onto Tim tightly, my face flushing when I felt Tim’s abs under his suit. We arrived at the warehouse and we all got onto the roof.

“We need to find out why The Joker and Scarecrow are working. Do not engage if possible. And everyone be careful.” Batman said. We all nodded and followed him into the building. We looked down on The Joker and Scarecrow. Their henchmen were there too, surrounding them while they talked. There were several crates of what looked like Scarecrow’s fear gas. After hearing them talk, it sounded like they were doing a trade. 

“We can’t let that trade go down.” Dick said, the rest of us agreeing. Batman nodded.

“You’re right. Let’s move.” He said, jumping down from the rafters, us behind him. When he landed on the storage crate below it made a thundering sound, making everyone turn to us. All the henchmen drew their guns on us, but I sent out an energy pulse, making them fly back and drop their guns. I had been working with Bruce and Diana on how to control my powers and it was going pretty well.

“This ends now Joker.” Batman said. The Joker laughed.

“Hi there Bats! I don’t seem to remember inviting you and the Boy Blunders to this exchange. And who’s the little girl? A robin in training?” He asked. I scowled and stepped forward slightly, but Damian held me back.

“We’re taking you back to Arkham.” Batman said. Joker just laughed again. His laugh scared me, it was just disturbing.

“I think not.” He said. Suddenly, we were fighting. 3 henchmen were coming at each of us. I was able to take them down easily and I saw my brothers still fighting their guys. Batman was fighting the Joker, and I saw the Scarecrow and his henchmen run out. Batman got swarmed by henchmen and the Joker started running away. Why were they all running away? From what I knew, The Joker loves to fight Batman. That’s when I saw it. Several boxes of explosives, with a timer on top that red 30 seconds. I panicked. I had to get them out of here. I looked behind us and saw a blank wall. Using an energy pulse, I blew a hole straight through to the outside. 

“GET OUT NOW!!!” I screamed at my family, using and energy pulse to push them all back outside.

“Billie, what are you doing?!” Dick yelled at me. I glanced at the timer.

20 seconds.

“I’m sorry!” I yelled, before using an energy pulse to make the walls collapse, sealing off the outside. I saw Joker’s henchmen running away out of the building.

“It’s so funny! This is how the second Boy Blunder died as well! Say hello to the afterlife for me!” The Joker said, before running away. I wanted to chase after him, to take him down, but I didn’t have time.

15 seconds.

I braved myself and pushed my powers to their limit. I tried to make an energy pulse converge around the building, to keep the explosion contained, but I had never made one so big before. The building was shaking like crazy, and so was I. My hair flew everywhere and my body was on fire. But I had to hold it. I had to keep them from getting hurt. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I was gonna die. 

10 seconds.

I wanted to scream I was in so much pain from trying to hold an energy pulse this big, but I couldn’t. I was crying too much. I didn’t want to die.

5 seconds

I never got to tell Tim I loved him, I never got to thank my family for loving me. I never got to redeem myself.

3 seconds.

Maybe this will be my redemption.

1.

I let go.

A burning sensation.

Then nothing.

Authorization signature:

error.707 file_not_found


	19. Log Entry #19: Sanctify

My eyes shot open. I stared up, wide eyed, breathing heavily. I don’t understand. I died. How was I not dead? Where am I? And why do I feel like I got hit by a semi-truck and injected with 6 espresso shots?

“Billie Wayne.” A deep voice said. I shot up from where I was laying, which I discovered was the floor of a cave of sorts. It was different from the Batcave though, it’s was more....orange than the Batcave. Turning around, I saw a body of water, but the water was green. And glowing. I then realized I was soaking wet. Was I in the glowing water? What is that stuff?

“Where the hell am I?” I asked roughly. The person with the deep voice stepped towards me. He was an older man with hair that pointed out to the sides and lots of grey streaks in it.

“You are in my protection, young amazon.” He said. I inched away from him slightly, standing up and tensing up.

“And who the hell are you?” I asked, ready to fight. I didn’t like the feeling of this, I didn’t like the feeling of anything around me. It all felt, wrong. Something is wrong.

“I am Ra’s Al Ghul. I’ve been watching you for quite some time, and I resurrected you.” He said. I froze. He said resurrected. As in, bring back from the dead.

“So I did die.” I whispered, more to myself that anyone else. He chuckled.

“Yes you did, but by the power of the Lazarus put you have been reborn.” He said. I was in a state of shock. I DIED. And then I DIDN’T. This was really really really weird. It hurt. Everything hurt. My mind hurt. I shook my head trying to clear it. “Do not fret young Amazon, the pain you are feeling is simply some side effects from your rebirth.” Ra’s said. I clenched my fists and scowled at him.

“What side effects? What do you want with me? Where’s my family?” I said harshly. He held his hands up.

“You have abilities that are very useful to me. I want you to be my warrior, to help me conquer the world. Your so called family is not important anymore. You belong to me now.” He said. I shoved him back into the wall, starling both him and myself by how much force I had.

“Like hell I’ll help you!” I yelled. He scowled and got up, brushing himself off.

“I gave you life. You WILL do as I say.” He said, pulling out two katanas. I laughed.

“Yeah right.” I said. I ran at him, pulling the katanas from his grasp before he could even block. I grabbed his arm and twisted it, bringing my elbow down on it, breaking it. He howled in pain as I swept his legs out from under him, knocking him over. He tried to get back up, but I slammed my foot into his head, knocking him out. 

“I’m not a weapon anymore.” I said lowly. My head was pounding. The adrenaline I was feeling was insane. I felt like I wanted to punch the sun, or someone, or take over the world. I noticed my hands were shaking violently. “What’s happening to me.” I whispered. I discovered I was wearing nothing but a wrap top and a tunic bottom. I scowled. “Fucking perverts.” I said. I wandered around the cave trying to find a way out. 

After searching for several minutes, I found a tunnel that led to a door, hopefully going outside. The door was giant and metal, probably weighing a ton. I shook myself out and braved myself, pushing on the door. The door gave way instantly, making me stagger forward a little bit. I balanced myself before falling over, wondering how on earth I had pushed open a 10 foot steel door with no effort. My thoughts were short lived however when I realized that I had stumbled into snow. Ankle deep and falling rapidly down from the sky. Looking around, I saw land for miles around, far below where I was. I shivered from the cold and wrapped my arms around myself. I groaned in my head realizing I was on a fucking mountain.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Authorization signature:

Billie Wayne


End file.
